


intoxicate your brain with what I'm saying, if not you'll lie in knee deep trouble

by wildforwyld



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Death, Gen, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Murder, au where jaewon knows how to drive, but on purpose, if he doesnt already lol idk, ooc yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildforwyld/pseuds/wildforwyld
Summary: Jaewon takes a dark turn and does the one thing that can never be taken back.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	intoxicate your brain with what I'm saying, if not you'll lie in knee deep trouble

**Author's Note:**

> _Prostitute yourself he says,  
>  Castrate your human pride.  
> Sacrifice your leisure days,  
> Let me squeeze you till you've dried._
> 
> lord i really did it with this one, didn't i? don't get mad at me please. This one i had planned ever since august or September but i am indeed just now writing it. thanks for reading <33 i wrote this at like 2 am

“You are the stupidest person I have ever had the misfortune of working with. When will you get it through your thick skull that no one cares how you feel?”

Ah. Of course.

_ ‘It’s always the same, with this guy’ _ , Jaewon concludes,  _ ‘I’m always the useless one, the stupid one, the selfish one, when all I do is work myself to the bone trying to fix things for my group. And yet, they don’t know anything.’ _

Through his 'atychiphobia', Jaewon found a certain peacefulness. Over time, he had come to terms with the fact that he was a failure, that he was worthless, and most certainly the worst person alive. 

Then, he experienced a certain phase of some kind of drapetomania, one that came over him so suddenly yet entirely. Every other night he’d get up to pack his bags, plan a flight to somewhere else in the world, and unpack his bags once again, realizing that no matter what, he was trapped.

After this realization, Jaewon ceased doing anything. He accepted his role as a pawn and stayed home everyday outside of work, usually busying himself with reading free book pdfs he could find and learning how to cook. Then it happened one day.

He had been reading a book.  Eleutheromania , it was called, a book about the life of a woman, Jeong Munhee, who wanted nothing but to get away from her life. In the beginning, you learn of her arrest after being caught with her 7th  _ victim _ ’s hand as she slept on a park bench. The book details her transformation into a modern day serial killer, throughout all the seemingly normal rough patches of her life. Jaewon had admired her at first, her precision, her ideas. But then she got sloppy. 

He soon got ideas. These ideas were so vivid, so startling, that he’d lay awake at night, reading and reading more of whatever books he was currently in the middle of.  _ ‘To hell with it,’  _ He had mumbled to himself one night,  _ ‘It’s not like I’ve got anything else.’ _

It was decided.

Jaewon planned and prepared for an exact two months and thirteen days. It was scary, so very, very scary, that he was doing this. Sweet, innocent Jaewon, what had become of him? He didn’t know, or even care. He was nervous, extremely anxious of what possible outcome this could have. He had even considered the possibility,  _ ‘What if I end up like Munhee?’ _ .

_ ‘Of course I won’t,’  _ He laughed,  _ ‘I’m only focusing on one person.’ _

Contrary to what some might say, planning his course of action was the hardest part. How exactly could he get away with this and still achieve an exact replication of his vision? 

It all came down to a single process. A single, carefully thought out and constructed series of schemes that would all eventually fall into place.

And it all began with a bar. CEO Park had made a phone call outside of his office on a Thursday of one week, telling his friend the exact place he would be this Saturday. The Lone Palm, an attractive spot for the classic bougie citizen, for yuppies, and for old rich men that think they’re good enough to drink there.

It was easy enough to get him. All Jaewon had to do was dye his hair blond and convince the CEO’s friends that he was his nephew that came to get him. They were all drunk anyway.

Thank the stars that CEO Park was able to get into the car Jaewon  stole borrowed on his own, else he’d have to carry him in himself. Honestly, a man of Jaewon’s size and build carrying a 150-something kilogram man around didn’t seem very possible. He wasn’t Dongho.

Jaewon drove them to a forest somewhere across the land, smiling to himself throughout the drive. The CEO had already fallen asleep. 

The night was dark and quiet. Jaewon, to say the least, was extremely nervous. In a way, he was a nemophilist that was afraid of the very same thing he loved. It was the darkness of the forest that did it for him. It was so quiet, so empty and spacious, and so terrifyingly dark. But if Jaewon is anything, it’s committed. No chance in hell will he back down.

CEO Park steps out of the open door of the car and stands around, voice slurring and eyes lazy. God, what a revolting person. Jaewon steps behind him, a maniacal smile gracing his lips and his metal bat raised high in the air. It came swinging, and down the man fell.

He wouldn’t be able to move him now, not like this. Jaewon tries his best to roll the man over, and grabs his also stolen axe from the car. He had met a friendly woodworker in the last two months, and often went around to his shop to help out and learn more about the art of chopping wood. He had specifically requested to be put on rough chopping duty to practice his aim the most. By now, he was pretty good at hitting his mark.

He swings. Up. He swings again. Up.

Now the head’s off. There’s no doubt about it. The deed is done. Just the thought of this, the realization that he took a life so easily like this was enough to rid Jaewon of whatever sanity he had left, but he had managed to ignore these thoughts and focus on the job. 

He ties the head up on a branch nearby to drain it. Better if he did that first, since it’s the only part that he’s actually going to keep.

Now for the tiring part. He begins hacking away at the body laying before him. It’s easier to move if it’s in little pieces, right? Right, but unfortunately cutting up the man was a lot harder than Jaewon anticipated. He was forced to only divide him up into sections, each about the size of his foot.

He moves quickly, eager to get out of this place as fast as he can. He’s giddy with excitement and terrified, all at once. The chopped up parts are dumped into bags, stretching over a grand total of 2. The head makes for a third one on its own, if you want to count that too. 

4 hours and a half he spends walking around digging holes in random places, scattering the pieces wherever he can. It doesn’t really matter anyway because no one ever comes there at all. Once he’s done, he takes the empty bags back to the car and drives away, never looking back. 

It’s close to daylight when Jaewon gets to his second destination. A random plot of land. He changes his dark layers of clothing for a more normal set and removeds the bag with the head in it from the car. With good dousing of the car and a small flick of a lighter, the vehicle is set alight.

Jaewon walks away from the conflagration, bag in hand and eyes glossy. He doesn’t look back.

There’s a nearby town he’s able to catch a taxi in, and he makes it back to Seoul just in time for breakfast. He gets to his apartment, bag with the head still in his hand. No one noticed. No one suspected a thing. Perfect.

Jaewon places the head in a jar he recently bought and filled with embalming juice, similarly to the way they did it according to the scientists. Hopefully it will work. He’ll get to have a little trophy, just for him, even if it was just for a little while.

He pulls on a hoodie and grabs his phone, his keys, and money for a coffee.

“Hmm,” He smiles at himself in the mirror. Still as charming as always. “I should probably go to bed early today.”

**Author's Note:**

> _Mesmerize you when he's tongue-tied,  
>  Simply with those eyes.  
> Synchronize your minds and see,  
> The beast within him rise._
> 
> just to be clear, i don't know how woodworkers do their thing.


End file.
